


Ride it Out

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to be more daring, so they decided to take their games into the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride it Out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while and now is a great time to finish it.

Ryuuko and Satsuki loved many of the bedroom games they’d come up with. Some were cute and ended up in a nice cuddle session, while others were downright kinky and required at least an hour of rest off of one of their asses after a rough paddling.

Vibrators were a common thing in their household. From small and subtle to loud and powerful, the combinations were endless. They’ve used their fair share of them in their games, and today, they were feeling extra fond of those toys.

Ryuuko had chosen a dial-operated vibrator, where she could turn the power up or down at will.  Satsuki, however, chose a rather simple device—one that delivered a consistent amount of vibration but could produce a continuous amount of vibration. Because Ryuuko’s toy was overpowered, it was only fair that she could only deliver short bursts of vibration while Satsuki got to keep her vibrations going for as long as she wanted to.

But now they wanted to be more daring, and so they decided to take their games into the public.

Ryuuko decided to take a seat near the end of the cabin—maybe if she got far enough, she could stray out of range of Satsuki’s buzzer and thus have the advantage in this little game. That didn’t seem to be the case when, right before she sat down, a sporadic jolt shocked its way through her groin, causing her to stand straight back up, as if the seat itself was electrified.

She shot a glare at Satsuki, who’d taken to standing beside a sitting Nonon. So, she’s so confident in herself that she thinks she can win standing up? Ryuuko’d make sure that this would end otherwise.

The subway train was moving.

Satsuki showed a strong amount of control, her arm occasionally moving from the straphanger to the pole near her. Since they were near Tokyo, the subways were filled to the brim, so finding a seat next to Nonon where she sat was impossible. It didn’t appear that Satsuki minded, though.

Ryuuko grinded her teeth together, eyes digging a hole in Satsuki’s face as Satsuki discreetly pressed the button again, longer this time, causing the same feverish jolt to strike up her loins once more. In retaliation, Ryuuko cranked the dial up to the next setting, and she could see Satsuki’s concentration waver, her tongue sliding out to moisten those reddening lips. But she never lost that determined face, continuing to make conversation with Nonon sitting beside her.

Oh, that incessant buzz between her thighs… It was driving her mad! It wouldn’t have been a problem if she could get just a little more stimulation! Her hands dove in between her legs, and she sat on her hands. She knew very well she couldn’t cop a feel right then and there with so many people in the cabin, but at least she could apply a bit more pressure onto her clit. When she could finally concentrate long enough, she turned the dial up once more, one slot away from full power.

Ryuuko could see Satsuki choke on her words, silent for a few moments as that heavy vibration ran its course. Nonon’s face took on a confused look, and she placed a hand on Satsuki’s shoulder with concern, but that only caused Satsuki to flinch, her body sensitive and craving a real physical stimulation, even if it were as simple as that touch.

The subway reached a sharp corner, causing Ryuuko’s body to slide forward roughly. She involuntarily cried out—thankfully it didn’t sound too erotic—when her swollen clit smashed into her hand. Her eyes closed, teeth gritting together as she fought to keep her cool—all the while mashing her vibrator’s controller repeatedly.

And suddenly, the vibrations within her stopped. Ryuuko groaned in frustration, her head snapping up to complain to Satsuki. But Satsuki wasn’t looking back at her with a look of defiance. Instead, mouth agape, her face was flushed and eyes staring at nothing in particular. She was frozen solid, skin a bit shinier than usual from the sweat, but she looked pretty out of it. Her hands were the only thing shaking.

The fog cleared from her head when she realised that Satsuki  had just fallen victim to an orgasm.

She had succeeded! She’d finally made Satsuki come first! But she didn’t think she’d end up winning like this, honestly. Ryuuko had a bad track record when it came to staving off an orgasm due to her impatience, and that’s usually what caused her to lose every time. So it most likely wasn’t her alone that let her win this round. Not that she would let Satsuki know about that…

Satsuki recovered relatively quickly, as usual, shutting her mouth and wiping the drool from her lips, but that didn’t erase the colour from her cheeks that betrayed her arousal from before. She stared at the floor for a few minutes, glancing at Ryuuko from the corner of her eyes—and did she just smirk at her?!! Before turning back and assuring Nonon that she was indeed alright.

Ryuuko puffed her cheeks when she realised that Satsuki wasn’t giving her anything back. She wiggled her rear in her seat, but when she started getting a strange look from the passenger beside her, she resigned to her fate and sunk back into the chair, desiring and needy.

Satsuki seemed to have a mean streak though, and whenever the subway took sharp turns, she pressed the button, starting up new vibrations from within Ryuuko’s body, startling her into yelping more than once from her sensitivity. That bastard! Ryuuko swore she would get Satsuki back for that.

Ryuuko cranked up the dial to maximum and jammed the button. Now that certainly drew an audible cry from Satsuki. It sounded choked, but it was a sound Ryuuko would never forget. Satsuki held tightly onto Nonon’s arm to keep herself stable, and possibly from jerking her hips against Nonon's seat.

But Ryuuko didn’t want Satsuki to have all the fun, so she turned the dial back down to a level that Satsuki’d still get a kick out of, but wouldn’t be able to really get off to.

That didn’t last long as their ride drew to a close, an automated recorded voice letting them know that they reached their destination. The doors slid open and people began to file out. Nonon asked if Satsuki needed help getting up, and surprisingly, Satsuki accepted her offer. Ryuuko shakily stood, Satsuki holding down the button once more and making it difficult for her to really move anywhere without her knees shaking.

“Matoi, you look a bit uneasy. Want me to carry you?” Was Satsuki’s offer.

“Hell no, I can do it myself,” was Ryuuko’s straightforward comment, as usual.

But Satsuki seemed to have different plans—and she seems to have recovered from her orgasm—as she lifted Ryuuko off of her feet, bridal style.

“O-oi! Satsuki!” she stuttered, squirming incessantly in her arms as the vibrator slid deeper into her depths. Satsuki’s face moved closer to her own, and for a second, she thought that Satsuki would end up kissing her in public, but instead her lips found her ear, nibbling on it, where people couldn’t see.

“We can use both of them on you when we get home,” she whispered loud enough for her to hear, with a little nibble in between. “But you must wait until we finish shopping.”

Satsuki walked onto the platform, Nonon staring but not commenting on it. She’s obviously seen this enough to know what’s happening, and it makes sense now why Satsuki was acting the way she was.

“But I don’t wanna wait. You’re making it really freakin’ difficult here,” Ryuuko grunted in response, pulling at Satsuki’s jacket.

“You really need more training with your patience. “

“You’re one to talk, Miss I-came-first-today.”

“You know how I get when we’re in public.”

“That should be me saying that. I’m the exhibitionist here.”

Satsuki kissed Ryuuko’s nose. “You’re going to argue with your superior?”

Ryuuko grinned back cheekily. They switched roles often; when Satsuki was Master, man, things could get intense. But when it ended up with things like this, it was rather endearing.

“Maybe just this once, Lady Satsuki.

…you gonna punish me?”

“You’re not getting it until we’re done shopping.”

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
